mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Applejack
Applejack (jej imię pochodzi od nazwy amerykańskiego alkoholuApplejack produkowany i popularny w Stanach Zjednoczonych rodzaj mocnego napoju alkoholowego (dokładniej brandy), produkowanego z soku jabłkowego. Sufiks ''-jack'' pochodzi od nazwy procesu destylacji, zwanego wymrażaniem frakcjonowanym, ang. jacking, dosłownie: Jabłkowy Jack) — ziemski kucyk, będący jedną z głównych postaci serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Mieszka oraz pracuje na farmie Sweet Apple niedaleko Ponyville, razem ze swoją młodszą siostrą Apple Bloom, Babcią Smith, bratem Big Macintoshem oraz suczką Winoną. Jest również córką Bright Maca i Pear Butter, a także wnuczką Grand Pear'a. Reprezentuje Klejnot Uczciwości. Powstawanie thumb|Pierwszy szkic ApplejackApplejack jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci, które były częścią oryginalnego My Little Pony z 1980 roku; drugą taką postacią był Spike. Kiedy Lauren Faust, pomysłodawczyni serialu, postanowiła użyć większej ilości postaci z oryginalnego My Little Pony, Hasbro nie mogło utrzymać znaków towarowych do wszystkich imion oryginalnych postaci, dlatego większość musiała zostać zmieniona. Faust użyła kolorystyki kucyka pierwszej generacji, rezygnując z ciemnej barwy kucyka generacji trzeciej. Wygląd Applejack jest ziemskim kucykiem z pomarańczową sierścią oraz blond grzywą i ogonem, które związane są na końcu czerwoną gumką. Jej oczy są w kolorze jasnej zieleni. Nosi duży, brązowy kapelusz. Ma trzy białe piegi pod oczami, a za znaczek służą jej trzy czerwone jabłka. Applejack ma unikalny design. Często widziana jest z lekko przymrużonymi oczami, a gdy śpi, z trawą w zębach. Przedstawienie w serii Osobowość Applejack jest bardzo uparta, widać to w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". W tym odcinku próbuje jej pomóc Twilight Sparkle, lecz Applejack twierdzi, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. Applejack jest też bardzo pracowita, spokojna, uczciwa i miła. W odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" kłóci się z Rainbow Dash o to, która z nich jest lepszym sportowcem. Ostatecznie jednak Applejack przeprasza Rainbow Dash i razem biegną w wyścigu liści. Pracowitość thumb|right Applejack to pracowity, czasem uparty kucyk, jeśli chodzi o robienie rzeczy na własne kopyto. Chce zająć się dorocznymi zbiorami jabłek sama, w czasie, gdy Big Macintosh wraca do zdrowia po kontuzji w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". Big Macintosh spokojnie wyraża zaniepokojenie o jej plan, by zebrać setki jabłoni w pojedynkę, ale Applejack naskakuje na niego i jego "matematykę" i mimo wszystko postanawia spróbować, jednocześnie pomagając przyjaciółkom w wielu różnych zadaniach. Po tym, jak zawraca tabun krów pędzący na Ponyville, mieszkańcy miasta organizują ceremonię na jej cześć, gdzie jej bliscy przyjaciele chwalą jej gotowość do pomocy. Zmęczona Applejack bez większego rozgłosu zabiera swoje trofeum i wraca do zbiorów; niebezpiecznie się wyczerpuje oraz wielokrotnie odmawia pomocy ze strony Twilight Sparkle. W końcu mdleje na widok jabłoni, które zostały jej jeszcze do zebrania. Wiejskie maniery thumb|Applejack w sukni. Applejack nie ma problemu z ubrudzeniem się, tak jak Rarity, ale wpada w szał, kiedy musi założyć coś ładnego ("Dziewczyński wieczór"). W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" mówi: "Ja nawet lubię się czasem upaćkać i pobrudzić, ale Rarity z tą jej manią czystości...". Nie przejmuje się za bardzo, kiedy w odcinku "Siostrzany sojusz", Rarity mówi, że konkurs, który odbędzie się na farmie Sweet Apple jest "nieokrzesany". Tłumaczy Sweetie Belle, że dla jej siostry wszystko jest nieokrzesane, ale na pewno przybędzie na czas. Applejack delikatnie sugeruje Rarity jak osiągnąć kompromis i dogadać się z Sweetie Belle, za co Rarity jest jej wdzięczna. Rzeczy, których Applejack definitywnie nie lubi to zbyt dziewczęce rzeczy, jak na przykład słodkie sukienki i makijaż. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", w swojej retrospekcji przyznaje, że jako młoda klacz próbowała być elegancka i wytworna, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się powrócić na rodzinną farmę. Kiedy Apple Bloom zaczyna mówić po francusku w "Znaczkowa ospa", Applejack mówi do Twilight Sparkle, że jej siostra "mówi językami". Applejack zawsze nosi swój brązowy, wiejski kapelusz. Ściąga go tylko do snu, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" oraz w "Dzień uznania dla rodziny". W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii, część 2", Applejack przepraszając Twilight zdejmuje kapelusz, okazując to, że jest jej smutno. Za to w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", gdy jedna z Pinkie Pie sprawia, że ściany stodoły się zawalają, ona ściąga ze złości kapelusz i depcze go. W oryginalnej wersji Applejack mówi z akcentem podobnym do tego, z jakim mówią ludzie w południowo-zachodnim Missouri na wyżynie Ozark, gdzie znajduje się wiele sadów jabłoniowych. Uczciwość Applejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości. Twilight Sparkle wnioskuje to w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", mówiąc, że Applejack pokazała swoją uczciwość, kiedy wsparła ją w najtrudniejszej dla niej chwili. Applejack ciężko było porzucić swoją uczciwość i wymyślić wymówkę od przyjścia na "pourodzinowe" przyjęcie Gummy'ego, w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". Poci się i nerwowo uśmiecha pod czujnym okiem Pinkie Pie, chociaż miała najlepszą wymówkę, w postaci zbioru jabłek. thumb|Apple - kłamca W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii, część 1", pod wpływem zaklęć Discorda, Applejack zmienia się w nałogowego kłamcę. Początkowo jej kłamstwa nie są szczególnie przekonywujące i złośliwe, ale z każdą chwilą w niej rosną i zamieniają się w coraz bardziej absurdalne i szkodliwe. Po odczarowaniu przez Twilight, Applejack wyjaśnia, że nie potrafiła znieść prawdy, którą usłyszała, więc sama zaczęła kłamać. Jeśli Applejack ma wybierać między dotrzymaniem słowa a uczciwością, woli skłamać, jak w odcinku "Ostatnia gonitwa". Klacz wolała okłamać przyjaciółki, niż zawieść Panią Burmistrz brakiem pieniędzy. Odwaga i altruizm Applejack posiada także te dwie wspaniałe cechy. Jest odważna, potrafi w kilka sekund podjąć decyzję o uratowaniu kogoś. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" Applejack ocala Twilight przed spadającym głazem, w odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" ratuje kucyki jadące w powozie w stronę przepaści, a w "Kuce w wielkim mieście", gdy nie ostrożna klacz wchodzi na scenę, która się zawala, Applejack natychmiast biegnie jej pomóc i ją ratuje. Przekora thumb|left|Applejack i Rainbow Dash przed konkursem na żelaznego kucyka. Choć Applejack zazwyczaj jest miła i taktowna, zdarza jej się tracić cierpliwość i być niemiłą, lub wręcz agresywną, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Rainbow Dash. W odcinku "Dziewczyński wieczór" pozwala by jej spór z Rarity zniszczył pierwszą imprezę u Twilight, a w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" staje się tak podstępna jak Rainbow Dash i nie cofa się nawet przed oszustwem, aby wygrać. W obu jednak sytuacjach ostatecznie to ona pierwsza przeprasza. Jest pierwsza do kłótni z Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Impas", co jeszcze bardziej potęguje spór w miasteczku Appleloosa. Pomimo braku cierpliwości innych kucyków do Fluttershy w odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Applejack decyduje się zabrać ją do jaskini smoka, okrężną, bezpieczną drogą. Często powstrzymuje Rainbow Dash przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, przez chwycenie jej za ogon, jak np. w odcinkach: "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1" i część 2, "Biletomistrzyni", "Wyjście smoka" i "Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000". Empatia i opiekuńczość W odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Applejack jest jedynym kucykiem, który nie niecierpliwi się z powodu lęków Fluttershy, dlatego postanawia doprowadzić ją na szczyt góry okrężną, dłuższą i bezpieczniejszą drogą. Jest również pierwszym kucykiem, który zauważa zmartwienie Twilight w odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie". Również w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville", jako jedyna zauważa dziwne zachowanie Scootaloo i chce jej pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu, jednak pegaz nie chce jej wyjawić co ją dręczy. Applejack stara się pocieszyć i zaopiekować Sweetie Belle, kiedy ta jest smutna po kłótni z Rarity, w "Siostrzany sojusz". W odcinku "Lekcja samodzielności" pragnie najlepszego dla Apple Bloom, a gdy potwór zaatakował siostrę, Applejack ją obroniła. thumb|right|Applejack rywalizuje tak z Rarity Applejack niechętnie przebiera się w damę w odcinku "Proste życie". Robi to tylko po to, by nauczyć czegoś swoją przyjaciółkę Rarity i odpędzić się od nachalnego wielbiciela Trenderhoofa. Applejack upiera się ciągle, że każdy może lubić modę, nawet ona. Rarity dobrze wie, że klacz jej nie znosi. Według Applejack, ma ona idealnie ułożoną grzywę, gdzie Rarity ma całą w błocie i rozdwojonych końcówek. Applejack ma również piękne zadbane kopytka i zawsze jest do przodu z modą. Kiedy Rarity wskakuje do błota, plami w ten sposób suknię Applejack. Jednorożec jest załamany. Applejack w końcu tłumaczy przyjaciółce, że ona wie najlepiej kim jest. Apetyt thumb|"Jestem Applejack. Poprosę jabusko." W odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi", w czasie spotkania z Księżniczką Celestią, Applejack miała wielką ochotę na spróbowanie wszystkich smakołyków ze stołu, jednak z powodu braku znajomości "manier z wyższych sfer" nie jadła niczego, gdyż nie miała pewności, czego powinna skosztować najpierw. Potem gdy wychodzi, zabiera trochę jedzenia ze sobą. Z kolei w odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple", Babcia Smith wspomina, że w czasie jednego ze zjazdów, gdy Applejack była mała, porwała cały talerz z jabłkowymi placuszkami, schowała się pod stołem, i zjadła je wszystkie. Babcia śmieje się do Apple Bloom, że odkryli wtedy, że Applejack ma apetyt jak dorosły ogier. Umiejętności Budowa AJ jest dobra w budownictwie. Potrafi zbudować od sceny (odcinek "Kuce w wielkim mieście"), po nową stodołę (odcinek "Zjazd rodziny Apple"). Potrafi bardzo wiele naprawić, m.in. rurę od ciepłej pary (odcinek "Wolny dzień Applejack"). Jest pracowita, więc przychodzi jej to z łatwością. Sport Applejack posiada nadzwyczajne umiejętności sportowe i atletyczne; jest tak samo silna i zręczna. AJ i Rainbow Dash często się kłócą, która z nich jest lepsza w sporcie. Aby to rozstrzygnąć, brały nawet udział w konkursie na żelaznego kucyka w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". Jest bardzo uzdolniona jeśli chodzi o posługiwanie się lassem - swoje umiejętności prezentowała w odcinkach: "Sezon na jabłka", "Dziewczyński wieczór", "Chwalipięta", "Jesienna przyjaźń" oraz w "Powrót do harmonii, część 2". W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" nazywa swoje tylne kopyta "Wirujące Kopytko" i "Niepokonana Nóżka". W "Rarity podbija Manehattan" wykazuje się niezwykłą siłą, gdy z łatwością podnosi taksówkę, na której siedzi kucyk. Gotowanie thumb|left|Stoisko Applejack na Gali Pinkie Pie nazywa Applejack "mistrzynią kuchni" w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". Applejack jeśli już coś gotuje, to zawsze głównym składnikiem jej potraw są jabłka. W odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór" na Gali Grand Galopu ustawia wózek ze swoimi wyrobami, jednak kucyki z wyższych sfer nie chcą jeść "pospolitych słodyczy". Wtedy Applejack przygotowuje wielki, wytworny tort, który niestety zostaje zniszczony przez Pinkie. AJ ma bardzo biznesowe poglądy dotyczące swoich wyrobów. W odcinku "Biletomistrzyni" wyjaśnia Twilight, że pieniądze zarobione na Gali ze sprzedaży ciast wydałaby na remont farmy, nowy pług dla Big Macintosha oraz na wymianę biodra dla Babci Smith. Pasterstwo Applejack jest świetnym pasterzem. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle zastanawiała się jak usunąć parasprite'y z miasta, pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślała była Applejack ("Rój stulecia"). Zatrzymała również tabun krów pędzący prosto do Ponyville, tylko przy pomocy swojego lassa i wiernego psa - Winony ("Sezon na jabłka"). Zbieranie jabłek thumb|Roztargniona Applejack zbiera jabłka Technika, której Applejack używa do zbierania jabłek, to kopanie tylnymi nogami w drzewo. Tą umiejętność rozwinęła tak dobrze, że nawet mimo zmęczenia potrafi jednym kopnięciem strącić wszystkie owoce ("Sezon na jabłka"). Dla porównania mieszkańcy miasteczka Appleloosa jednym kopnięciem potrafią strącić tylko kilka sztuk jabłek ("Impas"). Umiejętności artystyczne W odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór" oraz "Ślub w Canterlocie" widzimy jak Applejack dekoruje torty. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie" widzimy również jak rzeźbi ona lodowe serce na przyjęcie weselne. W odcinku "Skrzydlata wiedza" robi na trawie symbol Wonderbolts. Zdolności muzyczne W odcinku "Rój stulecia", Pinkie Pie pożycza od Applejack harmonijkę, by wypędzić parasprite'y z miasta. Pod koniec odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2" widzimy jak AJ gra na skrzypcach. Z kolei w piosence "Apples to the Core" z odcinka "Pinkie Apple Pie" widać, że AJ potrafi grać na banjo. Historia thumb|left|Rodzina Applejack Twilight Sparkle pierwszy raz spotyka Applejack oraz resztę rodziny Apple w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 1", podczas sprawdzania żywności na obchody Letniego Święta Słońca. W drugim odcinku, kiedy Twilight ma spaść z urwiska, Applejack przekonuje ją, aby się puściła, tak by Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy mogły ją złapać. Działanie to pozwoliło dojść Twilight do wniosku, że Applejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości, ponieważ nie powiedziała jej dlaczego ma się puścić, ale kazała sobie zaufać, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w innym wypadku Twilight by spanikowała. Znaczek thumb|Applejack odchodzi z farmy do cioci i wuja Orange W odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" mówi swojej młodszej siostrze Apple Bloom, że była ostatnią w swojej klasie, która zdobyła znaczek. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" opowiada Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle historię o tym, jak go zdobyła. Opowieść zaczyna się od tego, że Applejack postanawia opuścić farmę i zasmakować luksusu tak jak jej ciocia i wujek Orange. Udaje się więc do miasta Manehattan. Tam jednak okazuje się, że ciężko jest jej się dostosować do wielkomiejskiego życia i zaczyna tęsknić za rodziną. Tęcza powstała w wyniku Ponaddźwiękowego Bum wykonanego przez Rainbow Dash, wskazuje drogę na farmę Sweet Apple. Wtedy Applejack zaczyna rozumieć, gdzie tak naprawdę jest jej miejsce, a na jej boku pojawia się znaczek w postaci trzech, czerwonych jabłek. Ponyville W czasie trwania serii, Applejack często informuje Twilight o zwyczajach obowiązujących w Ponyville. Denerwuje się, kiedy Twilight używa magii aby ułatwić sobie pracę w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Mówi jej wtedy, że: "Nie tak to się u nas robi. A już szczególnie na mojej farmie". W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" wyjaśnia Twilight, że "Kucyki, które od dawna mieszkają w Ponyville wiedzą, że ogona Pinkie lepiej słuchać". Rodzina :Główny artykuł: Rodzina Apple Applejack należy do licznej rodziny, która od pokoleń zajmuje się uprawianiem sadów jabłkowych w całej Equestrii. Rodzina Apple mieszka na obszarach całej Equestrii, nawet w Manehattanie. Applejack mieszka w Ponyville na farmie Sweet Apple razem z rodzeństwem: starszym bratem Big Macintoshem, młodszą siostrą Apple Bloom oraz Babcią Smith. Posiada też zwierzaka - psa pasterskiego Winonę. Rodzice Applejack nie żyją. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "Doskonała para" i dodatkowo poznajemy ich historię. Natomiast w odcinku Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków, gdy Apple Bloom zdobyła swój znaczek AJ mówi: 'Och słoneczko, gdyby rodzice to wiedzieli, byliby z ciebie bardzo dumni.'. Wcielenia Apple-mikruska W odcinku "Końska plotka" Applejack i jej przyjaciółki wchodzą w Czarci-Żart, przez co zmieniają się w zabawny sposób. Farmerka zostaje zmniejszona do wzrostu owada. Kłamczucha W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii" Applejack i jej przyjaciółki zmieniają się w swoje przeciwieństwa przez magię Discorda. Kowbojka zaczyna kłamać. Kryształowa thumb|left|Kryształowa Applejack Applejack i jej przyjaciółki stają się kryształowe w odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo część 2" oraz "Kryształowanie". Jej grzywa i ogon są zaczesane w warkocz i związane zielonymi gumkami. Dodatkowo w grzywie ma opaskę z zielonych listków. Warto też wspomnieć, że odblaski w jej oczach są w kształcie wielokątów. Kucyk ma kryształową, przezroczystą sierść. Mistress Mare-velous thumb|right|Applejack jako Mare-velous Applejack w odcinku "Superkucyki" zmieniła się wraz z przyjaciółkami i Spikiem w superbohaterki. Applejack otrzymała imię Mistress Mare-velous oraz czerwono-czarno-zielony kombinezon. Ogon i grzywa klaczy zostały obwiązane zieloną wstęgą. Mocą Applejack było posługiwanie się lassem, sterowanym myślami oraz złotymi podkowami do rzucania. Wcieliła się w nią również w odcinku "Dobranoc", by pokonać Tantabusa we śnie. Bryzuś thumb|left|180px Applejack wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem" zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia Twilight, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Klacz nie miała wtedy piegów oraz kapelusza. Grzywa Applejack zrobiła się dłuższa niż zwykle, tak samo jak ogon, który się przedłużył. Rainbow Power thumb|right|Tęczowa Applejack Applejack po otwarciu skrzynki stała się tęczowa jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy duże, czerwone jabłko otoczone pięcioma mniejszymi. Jej ogon i grzywa miały wtedy trzy kolory: żółty, czerwony i jasny różowy. Grzywa była wtedy większa i spięta zieloną kokardą. Na kapeluszu widniało czerwone jabłko. Na nogach pojawiły jej się znaczki w postaci zielonych, żółtych i różowych jabłek. Drugi raz użyła Rainbow Power w odcinku "Dobranoc", kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami we śnie pokonała Nightmare Moon, zmieniając ją w Lunę. Alternatywna rzeczywistość thumb|left|Applejack opowiada o wojnie W odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Twilight przenosi się do przyszłości zmienionej przez Starlight, gdzie spotyka Applejack, przychodząc na jej farmę, która została przerobiona na fabrykę. Pomarańczowa klacz ma włosy i ogon spięte w pątlik oraz brązowe, sprane ubranie robocze, z fartuchem, wyróżniającym się ciemniejszym kolorem. Na głowie nosi czepek z kokardą. Zabawki Applejack występuje w prawie wszystkich liniach blind bagów. Jest tam napisane, że "jest absolutnie słodka" (ang. "is honest, friendly and sweet to the core"). Występuje także jako kucyk z włosami do czesania w linii Kryształowego Królestwa, gdzie po naciśnięciu jej znaczka rusza kopytami, co ma imitować bieganie. Applejack występuje też w zestawie "Rainbow pony favourite set". Applejack (Blind Bag).jpg|Standardowy blindbag. Applejack (karta postaci).jpg|Karta postaci. Opis: jest przyjazna i słodka! Blind Bag Applejack Rainbow Power.jpg|Blindbag z kolekcji Rainbow Power. Applejack - figurka z gazety Mój Kucyk Pony.png|Figurka z gazety "Mój Kucyk Pony". Gry Applejack jest jedną z bohaterek gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. Ciekawostki *Mimo że Applejack nie lubi nosić różnych ubrań, to jednak prawie w każdym odcinku ma na sobie swój kapelusz. *W wersji Blind Bag nie posiada piegów ani kapelusza. Można jeszcze dodać, że jej "rekolory" mają gumkę do włosów zlaną z grzywą. *Kiedy była bryzusiem, nie posiadała kapelusza, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy była mała. Również nie miała wtedy piegów, ale jako dziecko, posiadała ich jeszcze więcej. *Kiedy była źrebięciem, miała dodatkowe piegi na nosie. *Co roku bierze udział w zawodach rodeo i wygrywa mnóstwo nagród. *Nadmiernie martwi się o swoją młodszą siostrę Apple Bloom. *Jak do tej pory, zaśpiewała tylko dwie solowe piosenki. *Potrafi grać na gitarze, harmonijce, skrzypcach i banjo. *Jej garderoba mieści jedynie dwadzieścia kapeluszy. *Z filmu dowiadujemy się, że urodziła się i wychowała w stodole. Cytaty Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Applejack. Wystąpienia Galeria en:Applejack de:Applejack es:Applejack it:Applejack ja:アップルジャック no:Applejack ru:Эпплджек sv:Applejack pt:Applejack sr:Epldžek uk:Еплджек Kategoria:Rodzina Apple Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Główne postaci